The Computer
by Cassandra-Cruxshadows
Summary: Momiji finds a laptop in Tohru's room. It seems normal at first but then things turn out to be very wrong....This is before Kyo and Yuki know that Tohru has visited the main house, before Akito comes to school.DisChars all belong to Natsuki Takaya WOO! Ch
1. Chapter 1

**The Computer-by CassandraCruxshadows.**

**One day, Momiji was left alone in Tohru's room, she had only been gone for a few minutes and already he was starting to get bored. So, not being able to stay still, Momiji looked around her room to see if he could find anything interesting.**

**After searching for a few minutes he found a small computer, a laptop, lying under Tohru's bed. Curiously, he opened the laptop and turned it on. Nothing was out of the ordinary as it started up it's main program. When he opened the START menu, he went into applications and saw Paint. He opened the program and saw some folders in it. The folders, as he read, had names on them, some of the names he ahd never seen before, others were of the Sohma family, including him.**

**So, after making sure Tohru wasn't anywhere near her room, he opened up the folder labeled with his name and saw thousands of pictures, not photographs, but drawn pictures of himself. Momiji was astounded at how well and beautifully drawn the pictures were, before he could at more of the pictures of himself, he heard a sharp tapping on the door. Quickly closing the laptop, he turned around to see Kyo standing at the doorway. Momiji was surprised that Kyo just hadn't barged into his room, but then he realized Kyo was more polite to Tohru when it came to such things. Kyo, who had caught sight of the computer in Momiji's hands, asked "Hey, what's that, and why are you in Tohru's room without her, where is she?"**

**Momiji gulped, looking all too guilty he replied "She went to the store and she said I could stay in her room" Momiji closed the laptop, "And well, this is Tohru's laptop, I...er..found it and I turned it on, see Kyo, I'm not doing anything bad, here you should come look too!" Kyo slowly walked to Momiji and the computer and waited for Momiji to open it again. "Oh" Momiji exclaimed after realizing he'd closed the cover. After he'd opened it, Kyo' mouth dropped open, "Did..Did Tohru draw those?" Momiji smiled, "Yessir, and this is just my folder, there are thousands of pictures in mine, I wonder how many are in yours." Kyo looked shocked for a second, "Mine? I have a folder in there too?" Momiji nodded his head "Yeah, and there a lot of other folders too, like ones for Yuki and Haru, there are also some that are of other people, not of the Sohma's."**

**Momiji and Kyo were now looking at a picture of them both that was in Momiji's folder. In the picture, Kyo was teaching Momiji how to fight. Kyo was impressed, but he didn't let it show, "Hey Momiji, let's see what's in my folder, okay?" Momiji, without saying a word, closed his own folder and looked, then opened Kyo's folder. Kyo was startled then was laughing when he saw the first picture in the folder. It was a picture of Hatsuharu and himself, and they were drunk as hell, both of them with bottles in thier hands singing "That's Amore".**

**Suprised at hearing Kyo laugh at something that didn't cause pain, Yuki came into the room looking confused at why Kyo and Momiji were in Tohru's room without her. "What are you two doing in here?" he asked accusingly. Kyo smirked, "Calm down Rat Boy, Momiji was snooping around in Tohru's room and found something, so he told me to come in here and look, so maybe once we're done looking at my folder, we'll look at yours." "Shut up you Stupid Cat, and what do you mean my folder?" Kyo pointed to the computer, "Tohru has thousands of drawings of a whole buch of people in here, including every Sohma she's met." Kyo's face dropped as Momiji closed his file and looked for Yuki's. "What's wrong Kyo?" Momiji asked. "Stop right there" Kyo said oddly. "What's wrong?" Yuki asked now. Kyo muttered one word, but Momiji and Yuki heard it, Momiji saw the folder, sadly and slowly, he opened it. Yuki's eyes glazed over and he watched Momiji open the folder intensely, waiting to see the pictures that were in "Akito".**


	2. Chapter 2

The Computer-by CassandraCruxshadows

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of Fruits Basket...Unfortunately :P

The Computer-Chapter 2

As they silently looked through the pictures, they saw one of Akito at his window looking out, titled " First Glances of the Main House". Yuki and Kyo said rather loudly "When the hell did she go to the Main House?" Momiji's face turned into the essence of guilt as he heard them. They both looked at Momiji, "YOU KNEW?...when?" Momiji half-smiled "Yes, I knew. I was there. She went after the Festival at your school, she went on Ha'ri's request...actually he didn't really ask, he told her to come. Shigure came later to pick her up." Yuki's face paled, "She must have seen Akito at his window when they were leaving...". Kyo's inner rage was threatening to come to the surface, "That was the day she said she was going to visit a friend!"

After hearing so much yelling from upstairs, Shigure climbed up the stairs and walked to the source, which he was surprised to find was Tohru's room, after the fact that he knew that she was out at the store, and to his surprise no one had gone with her. He walked to the door, "What are you three yelling about, and most importantly, what are you doing in her room, trying to find some things that you shouldn't be?" Shigure laughs a bit, but then stops when he sees their serious faces. Yuki said bitterly "That's disgusting Shigure...and when were you going to tell us that she'd been to the Main House?" On Shigure's face came a slightly guilty look, "Well it's not really my fault, she didn't tell you either, and besides, Ha'ri told us to keep our mouths shut...and you know Ha'ri..." Kyo, who was now sitting on the ground, punched the floor, "So what, forget Hatori! You should have told us...who knows what Akito would have done if he'd met her there!" Yuki's eyes went wide, remembering that painful room, " He could have told Hatori to erase her memory without telling you! Then what? Then what would you do. What would we do?" Yuki, unable to stand anymore, sat down next to Kyo. Momiji and Shigure were quiet.

Suddenly a loud thumping came from the stairs, everyone looked at the door, Haru was doubled over, out of breath, and trying very hard to get it back. "H...H..Hi everyone..Wha..What's going on?" Haru was looking puzzedly at Yuki, he was wondering why he looked so down. Haru stood up "So, What is it that I missed?" Not wanting to bring anybody else in this conversation, Yuki said, "We were just looking at some of Tohru's drawings of us, want to look?" Momiji quickly closed Akito's folder and opened up Yuki's. After a while , they saw a picture of Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure that was titled "Unknown Reason". The picture was of them standing in the front doorway.

Soon, they went to Hatsuharu's folder, the picture of himself and Kyo drunk was in there too. Haru smiled when he saw it, "Tohru's pretty good" "I'm good at what?" Everyone turned around and saw Tohru standing wide-eyed at the door. Tohru looked at them all, "What are you all doing?"she asked. She caught sight of the computer, and she ran over to Momiji and took it from him. Slightly embarrassed, Tohru asked in a very small voice "So...you've seen them...I know they aren't very good, but what did you all think?" She closed her eyes, expecting them to say how much they didn't like them. In four seconds they were all in front of her, saying excitedly how good they were and that they had never seen anything like it. About half an hour later, Hatori and Ayame were there, looking at all of the pictures. The both of them, including Shigure, laughed at one picture with the three of them in it, titled "The Mabudachi Trio". Soon, the picture party was over and Ayame, Hatori, and Haru left, but not before Haru asked Tohru if he could swipe a drawing of Yuki, giggling, she agreed, so smiling he left Shigure's house.


	3. Chapter 3

The Computer-by CassandraCruxshadows

Writers block:P- WOO! Back by popular demand is my third chapter of the increasingly popular (WOW ((I wish))) story The Computer! Woo:P to Saku-chan because she hates it being bold . ..

By the way, I'm not staying true with the honorifics . Just saying -

Chapter 3

After Haru, Ayame, and Hatori had left Shigures' Home, Tohru began making dinner. While she was in the kitchen, Momiji, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo were talking in the main room. "So, what happened at the Main House? Between Momiji and Shigure we should get the gist of what happened, if anything as you two say didn't happen, then we should be fine. Now who's going first?" Yuki dictated. "I will" Momiji answered "After the festival at school, Hatori called Tohru Down to the Conference Room, and asked, ...told, Tohru that on the next day off of school, she should come down to see him, he said that they needed to talk about stuff. Ha'ri also said that she couldn't refuse his re..uhh...require...request, that's it request and that she couldn't tell you three about it." "I didn't know about it then" Shigure added.

"So that's why she got called down after I tried to get the camera from Hatori!" Kyo exclaimed. Yuki looked at the cat , a look that obviously said IDIOT!. "You stupid cat, that's just what Momiji said." Kyo's eyes flashed "Don't call me stupid you damn rat!" Yuki yawned, "Then don't act stupid you idiot." Kyo was about to say something when Tohru opened the paper door and entered the room. Smiling she set down a few plates with food on them. Kyo looked from her, to the rat, to the food the riceball had placed on the table, "Is...is that what I think it is?". Tohru looked up from serving the food, "What are you talking..oh..umm..yes Kyo it's Miso soup". "Tohru! You know I hate Miso!" "But you said you liked it in soup". Kyo went quiet and ate everything in front of him. After a while of watching Kyo quietly steaming, Yuki smirked, Kyo noticed. "What the hell are you smiling at!" "Nothing". Before Kyo could yell, a loud rumbling came from the front of the house, then the doorbell was rung. "Oh" Tohru said "I'll get it". Kyo knew who it was before Tohru even reached the door, be bolted through the other door , up the ladder, then on the roof. Tohru opened the door, "Oh, Hello Kagura." "HI TOHRU!" Kagura hugged her, then following Tohru, went into the main room. "Hi everybody".

She looked around. "Where's Kyo?" She looked around again.

"Hello Kagura" Yuki said politely. "Oh Hello there Kagura." Shigure smiled. Smiling back Kagura asked again, "Where's Kyo?" Yuki and Shigure pointed their fingers up in unison. Confused Kagura looked at Tohru, she smiled at the boar, "That means he's on the roof, I'll take you if you want." Kagura beamed at her "Would you really?" The riceball smiled. Shigure interrupted the happiness for a moment, "Kagura you go on upstairs, Tohru I want to ask you something." Kagura and Tohru looked confused for a minute, then Kagura shrugged and happily went upstairs. "Yes Shigure?" Tohru wondered what he wanted to ask her. "Why do you always tell her where he is when you know that he hides so he can be away from her?" Shigure asked. Slightly taken aback, she smiled, "Because..it's just more fun for her to find him and not be sad."

Shigure looked at her in awe, knowing that there was an ulterior motive for her to tell, but he decided to let it go. Yuki had looked up from reading his book and was looking at Tohru, smiling, he looked down and continued to read. Tohru closed the door behind her as she went upstairs to join Kagura.

Tohru looked around upstairs and couldn't find Kagura. She looked through the rooms until she finally found her in the library which had been turned into Kyo's room. "Kagura?" Kagura looked up from the bookshelf she was looking through. "Tohru! Please don't tell Kyo I was in his room. He'd get really angry and..." Tohru smiled. "It's okay Kagura, I won't say anything, c'mon let's go find Kyo." Tohru grabbed Kagura's hand and led her downstairs. Tohru mumbled, "I wonder why Shigure said to come up here.". Soon they were at the ladder. Tohru said, "Go on up Kagura." Smiling, Kagura quickly, yet quietly went up the ladder.Tohru went back inside the house and cleared the table of the food remnants, Shigure and Yuki had left the room. While washing dishes, Tohru could hear loud noises coming from above.

A while later, when everyone should've been asleep,Yuki walked down into the kitchen, yawning. He didn't notice Tohru when he went to the refrigerator and got a glass of water, he didn't notice her until he had left the kitchen and snapped out of his sleepy daze. When he realized she was in there, he walked back into the kitchen to apologize for being rude. "Tohru I...woah!" Yuki had dodged just in time, a knife had suddenly come right at him. He looked over to the source, which he couldn't believe, was Tohru. She was looking straight at him, her features were expressionless. Yuki stood up and slowly walked toward Tohru, who didn't move at all. He said "Tohru", nothing happened she was just staring, not seeing him, just staring. Yuki said "Miss Honda?" Her eyes flashed and she fell to the ground.

Yuki, who wasn't close enough, ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground, himself being a shield for her. Shigure after hearing noises from the kitchen, he left his study and saw Tohru on the floor, with clothes under her. He rushed over to her side and started trying to wake her up, when he moved her so she could lean on a cabinet, he saw a rat where he had just moved Tohru from. "Yuki?"he asked the rat, "Are you okay?" The rat didn't answer, it was unconscious. Shigure stood up, looked at the two and scratched his head, wondering what could have happened to make Yuki transform. He heard thumping above him, smiling he thought 'I think I can leave these two alone for a moment, but the other two...'. Shigure went outside and climbed up the ladder to talk or maybe watch Kyo get tortured which is always fun.

A "BOOM" sound and a puff of smoke appeared from around the rat, when the smoke cleared Yuki had changed back into his Human form and had also woken up. Yuki put his clothes on quickly and then went to check on Tohru, who was rousing from her daze. "Ohh oww Why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?" she said, putting a hand on her head. Yuki smiled and sat down next to her, "Maybe Tohru, it's how you deal with falling on the ground." "Yuki? Why would I fall?" she asked. Yuki waved his hand reassuringly, "It's nothing big" He looked at his watch "Why don't you go to sleep, it's 3 a.m." "3 a.m.?" she said sleepily, "I should have been asleep hours ago." Yuki laughed,"Yeah you should've." Tohru got up and slowly made her way up to her room, not bothering to set the alarm, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Yuki was still in the kitchen when Shigure came in snickering and mumbling something about Kyo getting attacked. Shigure looked at Yuki, "Well look who's awake." he looked around and then back at the rat, "So Tohru's up too eh?" Yuki mumbled "Yes" and on that word he walked out of the kitchen and up into his room. Scratching his head, wondering why Yuki was acting so strangely. He left the kitchen, went into his study, and continued writing the novel he was currently writing.

Yuki sat on his bed, leaning his back against the wall. He was wondering why Tohru had acted like that and then passed out. He wondered whether or not he should tell Shigure. But most of all, he wondered why Tohru didn't or pretended not to remember what she had done. Sighing, Yuki got up and went back downstairs. When he reached the bottom he noticed that there was a light coming from the kitchen. He walked in to shut it off when he saw a computer sitting on the counter. Yuki wondered why he didn't notice it before. He walked over to it and saw that a file was open. When Yuki looked closer at it, he saw that the picture was of Tohru holding a kitchen knife over Yuki's head. He looked at the time the picture was scanned into the computer, it read 2 A.M. 'That's...that's crazy. That was a little bit before Tohru... threw the knife at me' he thought. Still not being able to process the fact that Tohru actually threw a knife at him , Yuki silently closed the laptop, turned off the light to the kitchen, and went upstairs, placing the closed laptop infront of Tohru's room, hoping that she would find it in the morning. Yuki, with taking one last look at the laptop, went into his room, closed the door, and went to sleep.

Okay this started out well but it just keeps snowballing downhill tear Please Review and tell me what I can do to make it better.

Cassandra


End file.
